


Rozdział 4: Biuro Szeryfa (II)

by nihilisten



Series: Jezioro Strachu [5]
Category: KING Stephen - Works, Needful Things - Stephen King, The Sun Dog - Stephen King
Genre: Castle Rock, Gen, Horror, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Zaginięcia mnożą się, ale policja w Castle Rock jest bezradna, dopóki nie zjawia się pewien wyjątkowy świadek.





	1. 1

O osiemnastej czwartego kwietnia pracownicy Biura Szeryfa powoli zbierali się do domów po niezwykle irytującym dniu pracy.

Z zeznań Natalie Baranski jeszcze w  poniedziałek wynikło, że znaleziona przez Norrisa torba rzeczywiście należała do jej męża. Alan przyjął to z bardzo nietęgą miną, a dobił go Clut, który nie znalazł w mieście jakichkolwiek śladów po Baranskim. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że gościu naprawdę wąchał ryby pod wodą. Gwoli pewności torbę odesłano do ekspertyzy w siedzibie policji stanowej, którą przy okazji powiadomiono o sytuacji, lecz nikt nie nastawiał się, że usłyszą pocieszające wieści.

We wtorek wszyscy w Ratuszu chodzili jak na szpilkach, ponieważ z samego rana do Biura wpadła bardzo podobna do Natalie zapłakana żona, twierdząc, że jej mąż zaginął w trakcie wyprawy na ryby. Alan nie dał po sobie poznać dezorientacji i znowu wysłał Norrisa nad Castle Lake, lecz ten tym razem nie znalazł niczego, co przypominałoby pozostałości po zaginionym. W międzyczasie w Ratuszu zjawiło się kilka kolejnych kobiet, a nawet jeden facet – najwyraźniej w tamtym domu to żona miała hopla na punkcie łowienia.

Nad Castle Rock zawisła ciężka, czarna chmura.

Aż wreszcie w środę rano do Alana zadzwonił Henry Payton ze stanówki – tylko po to, by powiedzieć mu, że w torbie nie ma nic, co mogłoby wskazywać na losy Thomasa Baranskiego chwilę przed czymkolwiek, co mu się przytrafiło. Facet najwyraźniej po prostu ją upuścił, gdy stał nad brzegiem jeziora. Tymczasem zgłoszenia o zaginięciach mnożyły się, a policja nie wydawała się ani trochę przybliżać do wyjaśnienia sprawy. Alan był wściekły i przez resztę dnia każdy bał się choćby krzywo spojrzeć, żeby tylko nie narazić się na złość szeryfa.

Sytuacja wyglądała beznadziejnie, przynajmniej dopóki w Biurze nie zjawił się chłopiec.


	2. 2

Clut i Seat zdążyli już wybyć, Sheila także zamknęła centralkę i poszła do domu; w Biurze pozostali tylko John LaPointe, który z niewiadomego powodu szukał czegoś po szufladach, w agoniach kończący pisanie raportu Norris, oraz Alan, po raz setny czytający niczego nie wyjaśniającą ekspertyzę policji stanowej. Kiedy skończył, z ciężkim westchnieniem odrzucił wyniki ekspertyzy w kąt, by zaraz znowu je podnieść.

– Hej, Alan, wyluzuj trochę. Słowa na tej kartce nie zmieniły się od wczoraj. – zauważył rzeczowo John, wyciągnąwszy z szuflady swojego biurka pożółkły notatnik, który obrzucił zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

– Taa, wiem – mruknął z niezadowoleniem Alan – ale nadal nie mogę zrozumieć z tej sprawy nic sensownego. I to mnie wkurza.

– Nikt z nas nie może. I założę się, że policja stanowa będzie tak samo mądra jak my.

– O ile przyjedzie. – wtrącił znad swej roboty Norris.

– Otóż to. – Alan zaczął bawić się dziesięciocentówkami; zawsze go to uspokajało, lecz teraz czuł się zirytowany jak nigdy przedtem. – Mogę się założyć, że będą mieli nas w dupie. Nasi ludzie, nasza sprawa. Jeśli zaginięcia nie ustaną, w końcu będą musieli przyjechać i przeszukać dno jeziora, ale kiedy wreszcie uda nam się im to wyperswadować? Za miesiąc? – z brzękiem odłożył monety na stół, po czym spojrzał na zastępcę. – Czego szukasz, John?

– Zgubiłem zdjęcie z portfela. Nie wiem, jak to się mogło stać.

Policjant wyrzucił na biurko zawartość kolejnej szuflady, wzbijając w powietrze tuman kurzu. Alan skrzywił się, kiedy pyłek zakręcił mu się w nosie. Na kilka sekund zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko rytmicznym stukotem maszyny do pisania Norrisa.

Wreszcie John z triumfalnym uśmiechem uniósł w górę pogięty świstek papieru. Fotografia wyglądała na dość starą, by mogła stanowić pamiątkę po kimś, więc Alan nie przypuszczał, że było to zdjęcie do paszportu. Przesuwając dziesięciocentówki po blacie, posłał koledze uprzejmy uśmiech.

– Ale rzeczywiście sprawa tych zaginięć jest bardzo dziwna… – wrócił do tematu John, kiedy zdjęcie znów wylądowało w jego portfelu. – Myślisz, że to terrorysta? Psychopata?

– Cholera wie. Nie pomyślałbym, że na takim zadupiu może wydarzyć się coś podobnego, a tu proszę. – Alan westchnął ciężko. – Seryjne zniknięcia nad jeziorem? To jakaś bzdura. Połknęło ich to jezioro czy co?

– Właściwie tak – odezwał się nagle głos.

Trzej policjanci podnieśli wzrok, by ujrzeć stojącego w drzwiach kilkunastoletniego chłopaka. Musiał otworzyć drzwi bezszelestnie, bo nikt nie zauważył wcześniej jego obecności. Stał w progu, nieco schowany za framugą; jego wyprostowana postawa i błysk w oku świadczyły jednak, że nie robi tego z nieśmiałości.

On się… bał.

Starając się poskromić zaskoczenie, Alan przybrał możliwie łagodną minę i gestem nakazał chłopakowi wejść do Biura. Ten posłuchał, zamykając za sobą drzwi w przesadnie ostrożny sposób.

– Czy wiesz coś na temat zniknięć? – spytał Alan trochę zbyt protekcjonalnie, niż zamierzał. Mimo wszystko nie wierzył, żeby jakiś nastolatek mógł wnieść do sprawy coś istotnego. Owszem, wyglądał na bystrego, ale…

– Ja to widziałem – odparł chłopak bez drgnienia powieki. – Jezioro żyje. Wciągnęło Pete’a Claytona, a ja to widziałem na własne oczy.

Spokojny ton głosu kontrastował ze słowami chłopaka tak bardzo, że Norris przerwał robotę, a Alan i John spojrzeli po sobie z zaskoczeniem. Na kilka sekund Biuro Szeryfa spowiła ciężka cisza.

– Przepraszam? – wykrztusił wreszcie Alan, zmuszając się do zachowania kontroli nad sobą. – Może od początku. Jak się nazywasz?

– Kevin Delevan, proszę pana.

– Zatem, Kevinie – szeryf pochylił się na krześle. – Co się stało? Co widziałeś nad jeziorem?

Chłopak dalej stał wyprostowany, jakby próbując z godnością przyjąć własny strach, który nadal był wyraźnie widoczny. Jego zaciśnięte pięści drżały. Alan zrozumiał, że cokolwiek ten chłopak zobaczył i cokolwiek miało to wspólnego z serią zaginięć, z pewnością spędzi mu sen z powiek na najbliższy miesiąc. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, próbując dodać mu otuchy.

– Spokojnie, jesteś tu bezpieczny. Jeżeli coś widziałeś, to my zrobimy wszystko, żeby uratować zaginione osoby, ale musisz nam o tym opowiedzieć.

– Dobrze, powiem – Kevin pochylił głowę, lecz cała trójka policjantów nadal wyraźnie go słyszała. Mówił krótkimi, ale rzeczowymi zdaniami. – Poszedłem po lekcjach nad Castle Lake, bo lubię tam spacerować. Chciałem przejść się brzegiem wody, ale zobaczyłem Pete’a Claytona. Wszyscy w szkole się go boją. To chuligan. Nie chciałem wchodzić mu w drogę, więc ukryłem się za drzewem i obserwowałem go.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytał Alan.

– Sam nie wiem. Coś kazało mi zostać. Panowała tam dziwna atmosfera, zupełnie jakby jezioro zasysało wszystko dookoła. Woda była czarna. Nieruchoma, lecz czułem, że jest żywa. Pete rzucał kaczki, ale żaden kamień się nie odbił. Wszystkie były wciągane do tej czarnej wody – głos Kevina był bezbarwny jak papier. – Pete’a to zdenerwowało. Chciał odejść, a wtedy jezioro… jezioro…

Załamał mu się głos, ale tylko przyłożył sobie dłoń do twarzy, wziął głęboki wdech i po chwili mówił dalej.

– Na jeziorze powstała ogromna fala. Ona na niego czyhała – prawie krzyknął Kevin. – Polowała na niego. Nie widział jej, a gdy się zorientował, było już za późno.

– Co się dokładnie stało? – Alan nieświadomie zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

– Opadła na niego jak lawina. To nie była prawdziwa fala, nie rozpryskiwała wody, nie była mokra. Ale opadła na Pete’a, a potem… wróciła do jeziora. Wraz z Petem.

Kevin zakończył opowieść z twarzą niewyrażającą kompletnie nic i oczami wbitymi w oczy szeryfa. Był w nich obecny wyrzut i nieme pytanie „Dlaczego mnie to spotkało?”. Gdyby nie to spojrzenie, Alan już dawno pogoniłby chłopaka pod zarzutem opowiadania bajeczek.

Nastała martwa cisza.

– Nie wierzy mi pan – Kevin opuścił wzrok. – Nie wierzy pan.

– Hej… Spokojnie – zaczął John. – Na pewno sprawdzimy twoją opowieść. Sam przyznasz, że to dość… niesamowite.

– Dorośli nigdy nie wierzą w niesamowite sprawy, ale one istnieją. Naprawdę – Kevinowi zatrząsł się głos. – Szeryfie!

– On mówi prawdę – odezwał się nagle Norris.

Alan drgnął, wyrwany z letargu, i gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w stronę nieporadnego zastępcy. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał w oczach Norrisa ten sam dziwny błysk, jaki wcześniej miały oczy Kevina.

– Co ty pleciesz, Norris? – zaczął ostrożnie, ale Norris raptownie wstał.

– Pamiętasz, jak znalazłem torbę Baranskiego? Kiedy byłem wtedy nad jeziorem, coś mi się nie zgadzało. – pustym wzrokiem popatrzył przez okno. Ulicą dreptała Nan Roberts, powiewając najmodniejszym płaszczykiem za trzysta dolarów. – W lesie nie zauważyłem żadnego ptaka czy insekta. Panowała tam zupełna cisza.

– No i co? To jeszcze nie świadczy…

– Woda – przerwał Norris. – Była dokładnie taka, jak powiedział Kevin. Czarna i żywa. To prawda, Alan. Nad jeziorem dzieje się coś nienormalnego. Kto nam uwierzy, jeśli nie ty?

Zdezorientowany szeryf przeskakiwał wzrokiem to na Kevina, to na Norrisa, jak kibic oglądający wyjątkowo interesujący mecz ping ponga. Spojrzenie żadnego z nich nie drgnęło, co zdecydowanie nie ułatwiło mu sprawy.

Zawodowy profesjonalizm nakazywał Alanowi sceptyczne podchodzenie do wszystkich „niesamowitych spraw”. Wiedział, że ludzie lubią wciskać największe bzdury tylko po to, by skupić na sobie uwagę. Ale z drugiej strony, przecież dobrze pamiętał sprawę Thada Beaumonta. Thad też bał się tego, co z niego wyszło, a oczu podobnie przestraszonego człowieka Alan nie zobaczył już nigdy więcej… przynajmniej póki do Biura Szeryfa nie przyszedł Kevin Delevan.

Teraz dwa pełne wyrzutu spojrzenia wwiercały się w niego, nie zamierzając ustąpić.

Po długiej, długiej chwili Alan z ciężkim westchnieniem przejechał sobie dłonią po twarzy. Już wiedział, że nie ma wyboru.

– Dobra, cholera jasna – mruknął. – Tu rzeczywiście dzieje się coś dziwnego.

Kevin odetchnął, a potem z uśmiechem spojrzał na Norrisa. Ten pokazał mu dwa uniesione kciuki w górę. John LaPointe pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, skinął na pożegnanie kolegom i, korzystając z okazji, wyszedł z Biura.

– Żyjąca woda w jeziorze… Czemu nasze piękne miasteczko zawsze spotykają takie wybryki natury? – Alan westchnął ponownie i spojrzał na Kevina. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Idź do domu i nikomu nie mów o tym, co widziałeś. Masz moje słowo, że się tym zajmiemy.

– Dobrze, proszę pana. – chłopak skinął głową. – Dziękuję.

– A tak między nami – Alan po przyjacielsku klepnął go w plecy – jesteś niesamowicie twardy, że do nas przyszedłeś.

Kevin rozpromienił się, ukłonił obu policjantom, po czym żywiej niż zwykle skoczył do drzwi; nim za nimi zniknął, Alan pomyślał, że warto było zobaczyć jego uśmiechniętą twarz. Dzieciaki takie jak on nie powinny oglądać wszystkich okropieństw tego świata, choć czasem było to nieuniknione.

Kiedy rozległ się dźwięk zamykanych drzwi do Ratusza, Alan przeniósł wzrok na Norrisa.

– Dobra, zrobimy tak: dzwonię do Henry’ego Paytona, żeby jutro w trybie natychmiastowym przysłał ekipę do przeszukania jeziora. Ty będziesz kręcił się w pobliżu, ponieważ oni mogą coś przeoczyć – polecił. – Ale postaraj się nie rzucać w oczy i nie wkurzyć ich. Mają sprzęt, jesteśmy zdani na ich łaskę.

– Jasna sprawa – Norris skinął głową.

– Ale serio… Kurewskie nawiedzone jezioro…

Nagle drzwi do Biura otworzyły się i stanął w nich Eddie Warburton, sympatyczny czarnoskóry staruszek, który pracował w Ratuszu jako woźny na nocnej zmianie. Tym razem jednak jego twarz nie wyrażała szczególnej sympatii.

– Długo jeszcze, panowie? Może wy już skończyliście, ale niektórzy dopiero zaczynają pracę.

– Oczywiście. Przepraszamy – Alan podniósł się zza biurka i skinął dłonią na Norrisa. – Już wychodzimy. Miłego wieczoru, Eddie.

– Jasne – burknął za nimi dozorca, kiedy wychodzili na korytarz.

Schodząc po schodach Ratusza, Alan nagle zaczął się dziwnie uśmiechać. Gdy Norris spojrzał na niego pytająco, ten tylko puścił mu oko, po czym zniknął za kierownicą swojego kombi.

Norris przysiągłby, że już kiedyś widział u niego to spojrzenie.


End file.
